A computational array includes a number of computing elements that can be employed for various computer and electronics applications requiring parallel calculations. Each of the computing elements performs a different calculation in parallel as part of this computation. For some computations, a number of parallel calculations may be required which exceeds the number of parallel calculations typically required by most computations. As a result, not all computations can be performed by a computational array having what is normally a sufficient number of computing elements for the applications to which it is typically applied. To accomplish the additional parallel calculations necessary in such circumstances, additional computing elements can be provided. However, some of the computing elements then go unused at other times when only a more typical number of calculations is required, which results in a waste of valuable resources. Thus, it is desirable to provide a computational array which makes more efficient use of the computing elements therein.